Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath IV: The Greatest Bad News
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: TDI Charlie Brown returns to the Total drama fan fiction Aftermath show and community after a long hiatus. And although he brings some bad news with his return, he also brings some great news. People would go on to call it "The Greatest Bad News Ever"


**Total Drama Fanfiction Aftermath Episode 4 – The GREATEST BAD News**

The lights in the aftermath studio were just starting to heat up as the aftermath show theme started to play. The crowd in the audience cheered wildly as the words TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH flashed across the big screen that was set up in the background. After a small display of fireworks, the lights were finally on all the way and sitting on stage was none other than all twenty-four teenagers that had participated in the Total Drama franchise for three seasons. And sitting in the middle of the stage was none other than the co-hosts of the aftermath show:the party animal Geoff and surfer girl Bridgette.

"Hello dudes and dudettes!" Geoff greeted the cheering crowd as he waved his cowboy hat to them. "And welcome to yet another exciting show of Total Drama Fanfiction Aftermath!"

Again, the crowd roared with cheers and applause.

"That never gets old, does it?" Cody whispered to Trent.

"Nope. Not for a second," Trent replied as he soaked in the cheering crowd.

"Yeah, yeah. It's great to be back and all," Heather scoffed as she brushed her hair. "But could someone please tell me why we're here?! It's not like I haven't got other plans or anything!"

"Sitting around and talking to your friends about your clothes while camera crews from unimaginative television network executives is what I'd hardly call other plans," Noah dryly retorted as he read a book he brought with him.

"No need for you to get jealous because I've got my own reality show now!" Heather snapped.

"You assume I'm jealous of a life of no privacy and tabloid fame seeking."

"You know, that does bring up a good question," Gwen spoke up. "What exactly are we doing here again?"

"If you dudes would kindly stop bickering, I'll gladly tell you all why we're assembled here today."

Heather and Noah glared at each other for a couple seconds. Then, after each took a deep breath, they signaled to Geoff that their petty argument was over.

"Thank you dudes. Bridge? Care to take it from here babe?"

"Definitely, sweetie," Bridgette replied. First, she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Then, she turned to the audience.

"As most of you are probably already aware, many of the Total Drama fan fiction's authors have been missing in action for quite some time over the years. These include Winter Rae, Lord Akiyama, JoeMerl, and of course, the most popular one, The Kobold Necromancer"

Among the contestants, Ezekiel let out a sigh. He had missed the writer that had made him more popular among the fan base.

"So our popularity has dwindled down some in recent years and people have moved on to other things. That's nothing new on here," Eva grunted.

"Yeah, why is this worth bringing up in an Aftermath episode?" Courtney questioned the hosts.

"I'm glad you asked dudette," Geoff replied. He cleared his throat and faced the audience again. "Today, one of those writers that has been in the realm of fan fiction obscurity is stepping back into the spotlight for a little bit to make a major announcement!"

"That's right Geoff!" Bridgette replied. "Multiple sources say he's stepping out of retirement for a little bit as he's gotten the urge to do some writing again!Most people on here know him creating one of the more unusual, yet creative crossovers in the fandom 'You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown'"

An excited gasp filled the studio. All eyes, audience and contestants alike, fell upon a large teen wearing a maple lead t-shirt.

"You mean?!"

"Sure do Owen! The one and only TDI Charlie Brown is coming back to make what he claims is a MAJOR announcement!"

The crowd began whispering among themselves, speculating what this could mean.

"What do you think the announcement is?" Katie whispered to Sadie.

"Could it be a story about our unbreakable friendship you think?"

"Oh, I would totally read a story he wrote about us!" Katie squealed in joy.

"If I may be so bold," Alejandro spoke. "But I have a better question. "Where in the world has this fellow been all these years?!"

"Glad you asked, dude!" Geoff called over to the delinquent. "On that note, we're gonna turn it over to our very own super fan and Total Drama stalker, Sierra!"

The crowd applauded as Sierra stood from her seat and joined Geoff and Bridgette in the center of the stage. (But not before soaking in the cheers from the crowd)

"Sierra. Is it true you've been keeping tabs on TDI Charlie Brown all these years?" Bridgette asked.

"Do Canadians like to say 'eh'?" Sierra chuckled as she pulled out multiple binder and folders with the name TDI CHARLIE BROWN written all over them.

"Awesome!" Geoff replied, leaning forward in his seat. "So tell us Sierra. What's the guy been up to all these years?"

"Ohh ho ho hooo," Sierra chuckled. "There's a LOT totell" the taller tanned teen began. "I've detailed every second of his life from years ago to this very day!

**[1]**"You see," she began, "It all started about seven years ago. All was going well for our fan fiction writer. He had found a hobby he enjoyed in writing, despite knowing well that there was no way he could make a career out of it. But it mattered not to him. He loved telling his stories of Cody and Bridgette finding true love as well as his numerous Kratos jokes.

But somewhere along the way, he found an urge to want to create more original works and characters. Thus, he decided to step away from fan fiction for some time and went over to Deviant Art to try his hand at OC creating."

"Boy, what a step up," Noah sarcastically spoke, earning him an elbow to the side from both Eva and Izzy.

"Shush! Izzy wants to hear this!" Izzy whispered.

"In addition to this," Sierra continued, "His Djing career had taken a major stepping stone at the time as he had signed on with a DJ company that wanted to make him the owner of a branch in his hometown!"  
Among the contestants, DJ whistled slightly. "Nice deal," he said aloud to no one in particular.

"All seemed to be going well for our former fan fiction author," the crazed fan girl continued. "In addition to this, he had discovered a new fandom from some people he had met on deviant art... Danganronpa!"

"Oh yeah! I love that series!" Cody exclaimed!

"Is it because some of the girls in that game have skirts so short that it gives new meaning to the term 'moon power'?" Izzy asked the geek.

To this, Cody slid down in his seat, trying to hide the shame in his face. 'I can't help it if Ibuki and Asahina are hot,' he mumbled to himself.

"It was during this time that our dear TDI Charlie Brown began to make plans to create a motion comic for Youtube called "Total Drama Danganronpa", a story that incorporated his guilty pleasure for Total Drama and combined it with the dark, gruesome nature of Danganronpa with some of his original characters. With animations, voice acting, music, and everything, it was, as he said, going to be his next big project. The one that was going to have the same passion and heart put into it as "A Codette World Tour".

"Oh wow... THAT much heart and passion?!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Dudes... that's saying something!" Geoff added. "So what happened?"

Sierra's expression changed from one of excitement to one of sadness when Geoff asked that.

"Alas," she continued, sounding more forlorn, "life has a way of showing how imperfect and cruel it truly can be. For not all would remain well for our dear TDI Charlie Brown. For you see... the company that had signed him on and had promised him the moon was ran and operated by an unorganized, absent minded buffoon of a human being. Not only did he fail to deliver on his promises to make our disc jockey an office manager and not pay him on time... sources indicate TDI Charlie Brown was owed $1500 at one point and when he did get a check, the first one bounced... but the owner just would not lift a finger to take care of the clients that had booked through the company. No one there cared. And the more TDI Charlie Brown tried to make it work, the more it drained him and the more frustrated and angry he had become."

"Gosh... what an idiot of an owner," Harold grumbled under his breath.

"Finally, one day, it was too much for him," Sierra continued. "He just up and left the company, vowing that he was done with being a DJ altogether. The one thing he loved most of all, he had fallen out of love with. As a result, he had entered into a state of deep depression."

"Oh wow... that's terrible," Bridgette whispered as she held a hand to the bottom of her lip.

"Indeed," Sierra replied.

"So what about the whole Total Drama Danganronpa thing?" Justin asked.

Sierra cleared her throat and continued her story. "You see, during this ordeal and this depression, he had some people on deviant art that he had become friends with. But while he was dealing with these problems with the company as well as trying to get the money he was owed before leaving, these people he had been friends with started to get... how shall I say... catty."

"How so?" Bridgette asked.

"The details are sort of complicated so I won't really go into them," Sierra explained as she went through her notes. "But long story short, they couldn't respect or understand that he was going through a rough time and couldn't follow up on plans he had to include them in the process of creating Total Drama Danganronpa. They couldn't prioritize between fun and reality so to say and things ended kind of ugly between them."

"How ugly?" Justin quivered.

"Well... they're no longer friends ugly," Sierra explained.

"Wow... that sucks," Trent said.

"Sheesh... some people need to get a life," Gwen huffed.

"Over time, TDI Charlie Brown thought he could turn the story from a youtube series to a fan fiction... but his passion for writing and for creating was gone. He had lost his opportunity of a career as a DJ manager and had gone through a bitter and ugly fight that ended with him losing people he had gotten close to over a course of five years. And every time he tried to go back to this project... the memories of it all just blocked him from wanting to carry it out."

Among the contestants, Owen loudly blew his nose as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Wait... didn't that Kobold Necromancer write something similar to that?" Leshawna asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I remember seeing something on here called 'Total Death Danganronpa'"

"Ah, yes. You see, TDI Charlie Brown and Kobold Necromancer are really good friends. And Kobold, really liking the idea of this story, volunteered to write it out alongside TDI Charlie Brown. It went well and the planning was going exceptionally. But alas, whenever TDI Charlie Brown tried to write down ideas, those mental blocks and memories kept flooding back to him, keeping him from even wanting to do the project. Sources indicate that the entire project is in what people call 'development hell' at the moment."

"...so it's not completely canceled? Tyler asked.

"Nothing is confirmed," Sierra replied. "But it all depends on TDI Charlie Brown and if he ever can overcome the mental blocks he gets when trying to write it out."

The contestants and audience remained silent for a bit, taking in all Sierra had shared with them.

"Man, that's a total bummer," Geoff sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what happened afterward?" Bridgette asked.

"Does this story have a happy ending at least?" Owen asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well," Sierra sat up, a smile forming on her face again. "After battling this heavy depression for three months, TDI Charlie Brown managed to get his foot into a local radio station where he lived. Little known fact, ever since he was in high school, his ultimate goal and dream was to become an on air talent for a radio station. So with his new job and a bit of excitement building back up in him, he began to come out of his state of depression. In addition, a friend of his had a sister who needed someone to DJ her wedding. At first, he didn't want to do it. In his mind, he was done. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave them hanging on such short notice. So he told himself 'All right, but this will be my last ever show'."

"And?" Heather asked aloud.

"And that was the show that sparked his love for it again," Sierra happily announced. "He began to book clients for himself again and he continued to build his way up in the radio station he was at. The next four years of his life were a state of reconstruction and rebuilding so to say. And now, in addition to Djing and having his own afternoon radio show, he also just got a position assisting handicapped people in a home where he can give back to people as opposed to looking for how something can benefit only him."

"Aww, that's awethome!" Beth happlily clapped. "It'th better to give than to rethieve, I alwayth thay."

"You could learn a thing or two from that Courtney," Duncan chuckled.

"Oh, hi Kettly. Name's Pot," Courtney snapped at the delinquent.

"So to conclude this little investigation," Sierra continued, "TDI Charlie Brown is in a much better state of mind and is looking forward to what the future holds for him for the very first time in a long time. And part of that involves... a certain spark for wanting to write again!"

The crowd buzzed and cheered at this announcement.

"That's amazing!" Geoff cheered. "Any clue as to the major announcement he's going to make today?!"

"None, unfortunately," Sierra replied. "But sources say it's something big!"

"Well, why wait any longer?" Bridgette asked. "Let's bring him out now! Ladies and gentlemen, the one! The only! The returning! TDI Charlie Brown!"

The crowd erupted as rock music filled the studio**[2].** The contestants joined in the cheering and applauding as the returning fan fiction author made his entrance onto the stage, waving and smiling at the crowd.

He certainly looked older than the last time he had appeared on the show. Everyone took note of the small beard and mustache he was trying to grow as well as the new gay toque he wore. He made his way over to the guest seat on stage and greeted Geoff, Bridgette, and Sierra with warm hugs and smiles. (Though unsurprised, he was still disturbed that Sierra had managed to get all that information on him)

"TDI Charlie Brown! Welcome back, dude!" Geoff greeted the writer.

"Thanks, Geoff. It's great to be back on here."

"How are you holding up?" Bridgette asked.

"I have to admit, I wasn't sure I was going to be back on here after everything I had gone through," TDI Charlie Brown confessed. "Sierra's summary of what I've been through, while accurate... there's just no words that can be used to describe the dark state of mind I was in some time ago."

"You weren't... suicidal, were you?"

"Oh! No, no. Nothing like that," the author assured the surfer girl. "Just really, really depressed and burnt out from everything that had happened. And during that time, I made some choices and decisions that I am not proud of. I'm not going to go into details, but believe me when I say I was in no state of mind to even think about being on here."

"And how are you now?" Geoff asked.

"It was a tough battle. And though I'm still struggling to put the memories of what happened behind me once and for all, I am happy to say that I've managed to get myself better situated than I was before. It's by no means easy, but I found that giving myself goals and purpose in helping others has really helped pull me out of that dark state of mind."

To this, the audience applauded the writer.

"Amen to that," Bridgette added. "I know you're here to make an announcement in regards to fan fiction. But before we get to the announcement, I have to ask. What about Total Drama Danganronpa?"

To this, TDI Charlie Brown took a deep breath.

"As of right now, I don't truly have any plans to pursue it or return to it. But let me assure you that while I have no interest in it right now, that does not mean that I am done with it. It's just more I'm putting it away for awhile. I still think it will be an amazing story to share with you guys once I can fully conquer the demons of my past.

"But on that note, I do want to take this time to thank my good friend on here The Kobold Necromancer. **[3]**Kobold, you truly are one of my best friends on this site and I cannot thank you enough for helping me plan this story, encouraging me to not give up on it,and for writing out the first chapter. Let me say, not anyone would do that for someone else. That takes a very special kind of belief in an idea. So for that, thank you."

Everyone in the studio applauded this statement. (None louder than Ezekiel).

"What about the people who gave you a hard time when you were going through your struggles?" Heather asked excitedly. She didn't care about the glares she was receiving. The juicy drama this could stir excited her.

The author rolled his eyes. "I'm not obligated to say anything to them as I don't wish to open up old cans or worms," he began. "But I guess I will say this to those people, whom shall remain anonymous: I can't say that I want to make amends. To be frank, I don't think we will ever be friends again nor do I want to be friends with you again."

By now, Heather was leaning forward with full excitement and anticipation.

"... But at the same time, maybe that's part of why I can't return to Total Drama Danganronpa just yet," TDI Charlie Brown continued. "Maybe this is the first step I need to take to overcome these demons. So to those that couldn't be understanding during my rough patch in life... I forgive you. I wish you well in your lives and even though I don't want it right now, maybe there will come a time when our paths will cross again and we can patch things up."

Everyone in the Aftermath studio shifted in their seats uncomfortably. The awkward silence made things worse.

"...well this was uncomfortable," Izzy spoke, rubbing her shoulder. She remained silent for some time... then, true to her nature, she jumped from her seat and with a mighty battle cry, leaped through the air and landed on Duncan, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" Duncan cried out, wrestling to get Izzy off him.

"Slap stick to lighten the mood!" Izzy explained. Then, without warning, she pulled out Chef's meatball bazooka and fired it directly in Duncan's face, splattering meat sauce all over the poor delinquent.

Her plan worked. Everyone, including TDI Charlie Brown, broke out in laughter and applauded the crazy red head for her crazy antics.

"WHOO HOO! That's my girl!" Owen cheered.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," TDI Charlie Brown laughed as he applauded.

Izzy bowed to the crowd and saluted TDI Charlie Brown before returning to her seat.

Duncan grumbled as he wiped the meat sauce off his face before returning to his seat.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to the heart of why we're here," Bridgette spoke. "TDI Charlie Brown, we've got to know. What is this major announcement you've got for us?"

"Well..." TDI Charlie Brown stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. "As mentioned by Sierra already, I've been getting itch and bug to write on here again. And I got to thinking about what I should write next? Or even better... what can I return to?"

Owen gasped in excitement. The large teen liked where this was headed very much.

"As I thought about this, my thoughts kept returning to a certain story on here that... how shall I say... brought me to the dance."

Katie and Sadie joined in with Owen squealing with excitement.

"Could it be?!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Will it be?!" Tyler cried out, pumped up with excitement.

"So what that in mind, I went back and looked over the very first fan fiction I wrote on here."

From the briefcase he had brought with him, the fan fiction author pulled out a bundle of papers. And the front page read in bold capital letters **'YOU'RE ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, CHARLIE BROWN'.**

The aftermath studio once again erupted with cheers and applause when they saw the story in his hands. But perhaps no one louder than Owen, who reached down to Noah, who was sitting in front of him, and pulled him up for a huge hug, crushing all the air out of the poor tan teen.

"DUDE! IS IT?!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Are you really?!" Bridgette chimed in, grabbing hold of her boyfriend in excitement.

"Yes, this is it," the author continued. "The story that brought me to the dance. A crossover that no one thought could ever work yet so many people seem to fall in love with it. The story I haven't touched in forever and that I had begun writing all the way back in 2008. Almost 12 years ago and this story remains unfinished... and that's something I cannot tolerate any longer."

Beth, Katie, and Sadie were jumping up and down with joy and excitement.

Cody and Trent were cheering as they stood up from their seats.

Even Gwen had a smile on her face as she looked at the script in the writers hands.

"However, to continue the story, I had to re-read it to remember everything that had happened and where I had left off," the author spoke again. "And as I re-read and reminisced on this charming little story and reflected on everything that had happened so far, I came upon a very important discovery."

The entire aftermath studio was listening in anticipation, waiting for what the author had to say next.

"And what I realized after re-reading this story is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

… this story sucks."

Without warning, TDI Charlie Brown pulled out a lighter and set the story in his hands on fire, incinerating the entire story within seconds.

Immediately, the entire aftermath studio audience and all the contestants gasped in horror as they watch TDI Charlie Brown burn the story that had brought him to the dance.

"The announcement I would like to make is that I've decided to scrap this story. For no particular reason now, I am going to hold up this metal knight shield in front of my body."

On cue, the author pulled out a shield and held it in front of his body. For at that exact moment, the entire aftermath studio was filled with boos and jeers as they flung garbage at the fan fiction writer.

"NO! HOW COULD HE?!" Owen cried in horror, not realizing he was squeezing every ounce of air out of poor Noah whom he still had in his embrace.

"What have you done, dude?!" Tyler exclaimed in terror.

"NO! WHY?!" Katie and Sadie cried out, tears pouring down their face.

Alejandro sat in his seat and smiled as garbage piled up on the stage. "Well, I must admit. It's nice not being the most hated person in this studio right now," he chuckled.

This went on for a good twenty minutes before...

"WAIT!" TDI Charlie Brown yelled, miraculously causing everyone to cease in their garbage throwing. When he was sure they weren't going to throw anything else, he lowered his shield (Miraculously, no garbage had hit him)

"If you'll allow me to explain," he calmly began. "I'm not saying I hate this story. Far from it. It holds a special place in my heart."

"Then why are you scrapping it?!" Eva demanded. "And you better have a good reason!"

"Izzy concurs," Izzy added, pulling out her meatball bazooka once again.

"I do," he replied, not intimidated. "As much as I enjoyed re-reading it, I couldn't help but cringe at a lot of parts. You see, this was in my early days of being on fan fiction when I was just starting out. And let's just say that it shows. A lot of chapters were rushed. A lot of stupid decisions were made. And in the end, I wrote myself into a corner that I couldn't write myself out of.

The way I handled the love triangle between Tyler, Lindsay, and Cody was just awful. I was not happy with it. At all. I regret everything about it. Eva got shafted pretty badly out of nowhere as did Justin. And good lord, Harold and Heather... was just terrible. Harold allowing himself to be abused to win Heather's heart... that is not something that I re-read with fondness.

On top of that, while I enjoyed Linus's journey to Total Drama and Snoopy's smaller sub stories, they distracted from the plot more than they added to it.

The bottom line is, while I still love it... I cannot justify continuing this story as I feel if I tried, I wouldn't be able to produce something I like. And if I don't like it, then odds are you're not going to either. And I'm not going to produce anything that's less than my absolute best."

The audience was now whispering among themselves again, reflecting on everything the fan fiction author had told them.

Among the contestants, Harold was the first to speak.

"... well, I guess my character in the story being a rug for Heather to walk over in order to get her attention and not having any self respect **_was _**pretty stupid."

"...And me getting saved the way I did in the beginning WAS pretty forced and predictable," Ezekiel admitted.

"And the love triangle between Lindsay, Tyler, and myself was poorly done," Cody spoke out. "I mean, yeah you made Lindsay realize two people had a crush on her and that caused drama and tensions... but at that stage in the story, where do you go from there?"

"And some of the voting and eliminations made no sense other than to just say 'this person's gone because they have no further role in this story. There was nothing fluid about their eliminations," DJ chimed in.

"See? Even you guys think there are too many problems to warrant continuing it," the writer said. "So I just cannot justify myself to continue writing this story as is. If I did, it would just be even worse and there would be more shark jumping moments that would ruin it more than the last season of Game of Thrones did for the entire show."

Everyone remained silent. They had to admit, while not a popular decision, it was the right one to make.

"Okay then... so you're not going to continue "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown," Heather scoffed. "So you came back after all this time and that was your major announcement?"

"I didn't say that was the major announcement," the writer retorted, looking somewhat insulted.

At this, everyone's head's perked up. He had their attention.

"See, the whole scrapping 'You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown' announcement... that was just my own announcement. But ladies and gentlemen... **THIS **is **THE **announcement!"

TDI Charlie Brown signaled for the lights to be turned off and directed everyone's attention toward the giant screen on stage, in which a video began to play.

**[4]**_The entity of Wawanakwa Island comes into view from a helicopter shot, capturing the magnificence of the island and the water surrounding it. _

"_**Long ago, we looked upon a foreboding sky," **the announcer spoke. _

_On the Dock of Shame, Chris McLean is shown speaking, but his words cannot be heard._

_"**The memory of the reality show host that threatened all that played his game... burns eternal in all out hearts." **_

_The screen cuts to black for a second. Then it fades in to a yacht carrying Bridgette to Camp Wawanakwa. Then a yacht carrying Heather. Then one of Justin. Then Noah. Then Eva. Then Duncan. Then Courtney. Then Beth._

_**"In it's wake... came an age of drama..." **_

_Yachts carrying Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Tyler are shown on the screen, each letting the contestants off at the Dock of Shame._

_**"Yet we knew... with each fond remembrance... we knew... those that would partake in the trials would not be forgotten. **_

_Harold is next to step onto the Dock of Shame. Followed by Leshawna and Izzy. Katie and Sadie approach the Dock of Shame. DJ is next to come ashore. Owen is behind them and cheers an inaudible cheer as he comes ashore._

_**"That someday... we would see them... again."**_

_The screen fades from black back to the dock of shame... where Sierra and Alejandro are now standing having arrived on Wawanakwa Island._

_**"Perhaps... it was no more than wishful thinking..."**_

_Geoff, DJ, and Bridgette are seen talking together, smiling as they walk through the woods. Behind them... Alejandro smirks evilly, plotting his move against the trio. _

_The screen then cuts to Gwen and Heather glaring at one another in complete discontent with one another._

_Sierra is holding Cody close to her, refusing to let Lindsay and Beth come anywhere near him._

_Izzy and Chef Hatchet are engaging in a fierce hand to hand battle._

_It then slowly fades to Duncan and Ezekiel standing across from one another... prepared to do battle. As they charge, the screen cuts to black._

_**"But after the long calm... there are now the beginnings of a new stir..."**_

_The screen fades back to the dock of shame. From a first person point of view, an individual is approaching Chris Mclean, who is standing in front of the twenty-four contestants that are already on the island._

_**"The competition at hand may bring ruin... it may bring joy... it may bring sadness... anger... and ever fear..."**_

_The individual continues to approach Chris and the other contestants, who are staring at him with a look of shock and disbelief._

_**"...but let us embrace... whatever it brings..." **_

_The camera then zooms out to show the back of the head of the individual approaching the others. The head of a small, bald child._

_**"...For they... are coming back..."**_

_The camera continues to zoom out... as a bald boy... wearing a yellow shirt with a black stripe and black shorts continues to nervously approach the others... a boy... named Charlie Brown._

_**"At long last... the promise has been made."**_

_**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND...**_

…_**.YOU'RE ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, CHARLIE BROWN...**_

…

…_****_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**...REWRITE!**_****

As the lights came on, the applause was deafening from the crowd.

"That's right! THE announcement is my next project on here. The "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown REWRITE!"

"As you can see, some elements from the other story will be dropped... while others will be kept. And still, others will be added. The most obvious being that this time, Alejandro and Sierra will be there. I can't go into many details as I don't want to spoil what I have in store. But let me assure you that it will NOT be the same story this time around. There WILL be changes. So you're going to be getting a whole new story and not just a rewrite that corrects some mistakes and grammar.

While this story will keep true to the nature of the competition as well as the purity of Charlie Brown, I feel that I've come up with something that is just going to be better than what I did years ago."

Owen raised his hand for a question. But the fan fiction author already knew what he was thinking.

"And yes Owen. While he didn't appear in the trailer, I am happy to announce that Snoopy will also be returning as the head cameraman."

"WHOO HOO! YES! THIS IS AWESOME! I LOVE FAN FICTION AFTERMATHS!

The crowd cheered in agreement. And with that, Geoff, Bridgette, and TDI Charlie Brown signed off.

**A/N – And there is the announcement! The greatest bad news you've ever heard.**

**While I'm sorry to say that You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown will be abandoned... I hope you realize why I did it. But trust me when I say that this one is going to be better and you will enjoy what I have in store.**

**NOTES**

**[1] Fortunately and Unfortunately, the story Sierra recapped of my life is completely true. I went through a tough time for awhile. While there are still demons from the past to overcome, I am slowly getting there**

**[2] The theme song I entered to is Super Dragonball Heroes theme. Look it up. It's awesome.**

**[3] In all sincerity, Kobold, I can't thank you enough for you believing in Total Drama Danganronpa the way you have. It's that passion that's keeping me from scrapping it. One day I will return to it.**

**[4] This trailer is inspires (and plagiarized) from the Final Fantasy VII remake trailer. **


End file.
